


5th Period Gym Class

by maligknight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, M/M, flustered hajime is my a e s t h e t i c, its like high school lmao, sorry if its a little ooc i was just havin some fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maligknight/pseuds/maligknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was hoping that you would ask! You see, it was just precariously placed on the bench and I had thought to myself that someone had left this beautiful tee and I thought that oh well I couldn't just leave it here!" Komaeda paused, taking a breath to continue what he was saying "And I considered that I could just wear it, though trash like me of course doesn't deserve any sorts of new garments, I co-"</p>
<p>"Komaeda. Stop." Hajime let out even another loud sigh. He had at least two minutes to get to this gym class, and he really didn't feel like dealing with this right now. He crossed his arms and brushed his hair to the side.</p>
<p>"Just give me the shirt back, ok?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	5th Period Gym Class

 

Hajime paused, placing the blue and white work out bag down on the steel bench as he settled down on it. It was 5th period, and he had a short 5 minute break to change and get ready for the upcoming gym class. The room itself was swirling with steam coming from the still running showers as he heard the banter of two other guys who happened to be in the room with him.

He sighed, almost lost in thought before he turned back to the bag and zipped it open. Hajime looked through the contents of the bag. The bag itself wasn't too filled, lazily stuffed in there were his change of clothes for after the class, his trusty green tie, along with his phone. He pondered just getting on his phone and wasting the rest of his time using it, but the possibility of it falling - especially in a room filled with  _running_ showers - told him otherwise.

And with that final thought, he finally zipped the bag closed and got up, grabbing the bag as he continued to walk down the hallway to shove his bag into a locker. He eventually turned the corner and was in another smaller sub room, lockers lined on each wall. He hastily shoved his bag into one of the first lockers, and changed his shoes into proper running shoes.

He had almost spaced out, looking down at his shoes before he heard an unmistakeable voice ring out from the chatter and running of water. 

_Nagito Komaeda._

Sure, one could say that they were "friends", but there was something always off putting about the way that the boy spoke of himself. The self degradation always got others around him rather irritated with him, which in return would make him talk even _worse_ about himself. So most people tended to ignore Komaeda. Yet something about the way the boy strode around the school had always intrigued Hajime. Something about the way that his pale skin perfectly contrasted his creamy white hair, something about the way that his outfit was always a bit bigger than him. It's just something about him in general that always had Hajime hold his breath whenever Komaeda walked by.

These feelings at this moment, however, were quickly disregarded.

Hajime let out a soft sigh, turning around and getting up from his previous squatting form to face the white haired boy eye to eye.

"Ah, Hinata-kun!" Komaeda instantly closed his eyes and clapped gleefully the moment Hajime turned to face him. An almost genuine smile curled onto his lips, but there was something mysterious under his happy allure.

"Komaeda, what do you wan-" Hajime paused, looking Komaeda up and down with annoyance before he noticed. Komaeda was wearing a pale black shirt that carelessly draped over his delicate hips, and Hajime wouldn't come to this conclusion if it wasn't for the fact that the damn shirt had a small tag at the end of it with the letters "H.H"

"Wh- How did you - No, don't tell me" He groaned loudly, rubbing his eyes in irritation as he looked at Komaeda, standing there innocently. As he let out another sigh, he continued his sentence. "My shirt. Komaeda, where did you get it."

Hajime _really_  didn't have the patience for whatever bullshit Komaeda was about to put him through.

"I was hoping that you would ask! You see, it was just precariously placed on the bench and I had thought to myself that someone had left this beautiful tee and I thought that  _oh well I couldn't just **leave** it here!_ " Komaeda paused, taking a breath to continue what he was saying "And I considered that I could just wear it, though trash like me of course doesn't deserve any sorts of new garments, I co-"

"Komaeda. Stop." Hajime let out even _another_ loud sigh. He had at least two minutes to get to this gym class, and he really didn't feel like dealing with this right now. He crossed his arms and brushed his hair to the side.

"Just give me the shirt back, ok?" 

Komaeda didn't speak - as almost on command - and began to take the shirt off. 

Something was off about the way he did it. He slowly peeled it off, starting from the bottom as the black fabric slowly brushed against his pale, white stomach. His stomach perfectly ridged, and Hajime couldn't help but stare, his face tinted with a bright pink.

It almost seemed that Komaeda was doing this _purposefully_. Which wouldn't be surprising, it seemed that Komaeda was always finding a way to embarrass Hajime. This was no exception, and he needed to do something about it.

"K-Komaeda." He stuttered out, which sounded more wavering and squeaky than he had imagined. The shirt was still half way over his head, so he couldn't see Hajime. _Good_.

"Hmmmm?" Komaeda peaked up from under the shirt. Hajime was shaking very lightly, some sweat beading down his forehead which he wished and prayed the steam from the showers would cover it up.

"J-Just keep it. You can give it back to me t-tomorrow." Once again with the stuttering, he was surprised that Komaeda didn't see through him at that instant. 

"Really, Hinata-kun? Oh, that's so kind of you! I'll certainly never forget this act of kindness you've brought upon me!" Komaeda once again clapped happily, eyes lighting up. It seemed that he didn't realize Hajime's embarrassment from earlier, but who really knew with Komaeda.

"Yeah, it's fine." Hinata muttered, quickly shoving past Komaeda before things got worse. Komaeda turned to watch as Hajime quickly scurried to run outside, the bell of class ringing almost at the same moment he left.

 

"Hmm...." Komaeda hummed, holding the soft fabric of the shirt as he looked down at it curiously.

"How interesting."

**Author's Note:**

> flustered hajime: doesn't know how to deal with half of a boys stomach.  
> anyway sorry if its clustered its like 2 am and i just really wanted 2 right ok thanks!
> 
> (12 year old voice) looks like someones got a biig faat cruuush


End file.
